


Argumentum Ad Ignorantiam

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forty billion fingers, and no two are alike? Really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argumentum Ad Ignorantiam

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge 217: Fingerprint

“Hey Hutch,” Starsky said through a mouthful of pastrami, “why do they say that no two fingerprints are alike?”

Hutch raised an amused eyebrow. “Because it’s true?”

“Nuh-uh,” Starsky replied, swallowing the last bite of sandwich. “They only say that because they haven’t found a match _yet_. C’mon, there’s four billion people on the planet. How can anyone be positive that among those forty billion fingers there aren’t two that are the same?” He sat back, smug.

Hutch snorted. “Nice try, but even if someone else had your prints, Dobey's still gonna know it was you who ate his lunch.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _Argumentum ad ignorantiam_ (Latin, "argument from ignorance" or "appeal to ignorance"): the logical fallacy that a proposition is true simply on the basis that it has not been proven false, or that it is false simply because it has not been proven true.


End file.
